neo_dbzfandomcom-20200214-history
Powers
Power Types: # Basic (here) # Offensive Ki # Defensive Ki # Defensive Physical # Hand to Hand # Flying # Ki Body Enhancement # Powering Up # Super Speed # Sword # Ki Awareness # Telekinetics # Hybrid # Invents Powers Explanation ------------------------- Powers are abilities beyond simple attacks that all fighters in the NeoDBZ universe may learn. Each power belongs to a different 'power tree,' which is a general classification of what exactly the power does. This node includes rules which apply to all powers in this section. ------------------------- Picking Powers ------------------------- At creation, no more than half your starting powers can be put into a single power tree. When you level up, you can't pick multiple powers from the same tree unless stated otherwise. If you gain a power from a school/racial feature/unique and you already know it, you can learn a different power from the same tree, but must follow the standard power rules. If you already have all the powers from that tree, you instead gain nothing. ------------------------- Roleplaying Powers ------------------------- Do not roleplay ki attacks as hand to hand or sword attacks (or vice-versa), or being able to read minds with telekinetic powers. Besides that, all powers can be roleplayed however you want, but please keep it within reason, you should not roleplay a multi-fireball as a single blast, or a regular block as a complete negation of an attack. Failure to follow reason will likely get you ridiculed by fellow players, but don't be afraid to ask for guidance if you think you need it. ------------------------- Power Format ------------------------- The format this section lists powers are as follows: Power Name: The name of the power you're using. Level: This is the level of the power, see below for details. Type: One, two, or three, see below for details. Cost: How much Ki and/or Endurance the power costs. Please remember that all powers cost 1 End, even if it isn't listed. The only exceptions to this rule are powers which restore Endurance. UPR: (Uses Per Round) The number of times you can use the power in a given round. If it states 1/Round, it means you can use it once in any round, but never twice. If it says 1/2 Rounds, it means if you use it one round, you can't use it the next, but on the round after that, you may use it again (once). Description: Details on what the power does and/or what it typically would be roleplayed as. Template: The mathematics of the power, typically showing the damage it does, if it does any. If the Template and the Description contradict, use the power's description and inform a GM of it, so it can be fixed in future updates. ------------------------- Power Levels ------------------------- Powers within each tree are divided into several levels: 1, 2, 3, X, X2, and Z. * Level 1 powers can be taken anytime, and have no prerequisites. * Level 2 powers require you have a level 1 power from the same tree. * Level 3 powers require you have a level 2 power from the same tree. * Level X powers require you to have all level 1, 2, and 3 powers from the same tree. * Level X2 powers require you to have all level 1, 2, 3, and X powers from the same tree. * Level Z powers require you to have all other powers within the tree before you take them. ------------------------- Power Types ------------------------- Type One powers are powers which are considered to be either offensive or extremely strong. This is the only type of power which can sometimes cause you to take EXP penalties if they are used too early in battles. Type Two powers are considered neutral, they can be used both offensively and defensively, or do some sort of supportive function. Type Three powers are considered to be defensive or passive powers. ------------------------- Racial Powers ------------------------- *Racial powers and superforms always cost a power unless it specifically states otherwise in the power description. *Racial powers do not count as a power tree, so you can spend as many powers as you wish in your racial tree as you level, as long as you meet the requirements to do so. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Basic Attacks: These are attacks which are simple enough for anyone to perform, no matter their race. They do minimal damage, but most of them can be used repeatedly. You automatically have access to all these powers on creation. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Punch Level: Basic Cost: 1 End UPR: Unlimited Description: An ordinary punch which anyone can perform. It has a +3 to its Strike roll, and deals 1d6 damage per level. Template: {(1d6 per level + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Power Punch Level: Basic Cost: 1 End UPR: 1/Round Description: An exceptionally forceful punch which is meant to strike through your opponent's defenses and send him reeling. It has a +1 to its Strike roll, deals 1d8 damage per level, and is Armor Piercing and Shield Piercing. Template: {(1d8 per level + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} AP/SP ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Kick Level: Basic Cost: 1 End UPR: Unlimited Description: A basic strike with your leg. It has a -1 penalty to its strike roll, and inflicts 2d8 damage per level. Template: {(2d8 per level + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Double Axe Handle Level: Basic Cost: 1 End UPR: 2/Round Description: You entwine your hands together and slam them down in an overhead swing. This attack deals 2d6 damage per level. Template: {(2d6 per level + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Dropkick Level: Basic Cost: 1 End UPR: 1/Round Description: You leap into the air and twist while you extend your feet-first and become parallel to the ground, slamming both of your feet into your opponent. It has a -2 penalty to its strike roll, and inflicts 3d6 damage per level. Template: {(3d6 per level + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Elbow Level: Basic Cost: 1 End UPR: Unlimited Description: You bend your arm and use your elbow to strike your opponent. It requires close range, but is hard to miss with. It has a +5 to its Strike roll, and deals 1d4 damage per level. Template: {(1d4 per level + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Knee Level: Basic Cost: 1 End UPR: Unlimited Description: You bend your leg and use your knee to strike your opponent. It requires close range, but works well to knock the wind out of people. It deals 1d10 damage per level. Template: {(1d10 per level + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Ram Level: Basic Cost: 1 End UPR: 1/Round Description: You lower your arm and slam your shoulder into your opponent's body. It does good damage, but is somewhat inaccurate. It has a -2 penalty to its Strike roll, but deals 2d6 damage per level, plus your SPD score. Template: {(2d6 per level + SPD + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Flying Ram Level: Basic Cost: 1 End UPR: 1/Round Description: Like a Ram, you slam your body into your opponent. Unlike a Ram, you just kind of slam yourself into them, and it tends to rely more upon your ability to fly than any real accuracy you have. It has a -4 penalty to its Strike roll, but deals 3d6 damage per level, plus your Flight MPH/8. Template: {(3d6 per level + MPH/8 + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Uppercut Level: Basic Cost: 1 End UPR: 1/Round Description: You rise and punch your opponent at the same time, slamming your fist into their chin. It deals double the regular punch damage. Template: {(1d6 per level + Str mod)*2 + Misc mods + Bulk}